


Ed and Al

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, NOT a ship story, Post-Canon, brothers being soft and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Overall, I'm pretty proud of this one. I love all you review people! I know I don't say if often enough but I really appreciate all y'all's support. You are what keeps me going
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: Undeniable [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ed and Al

Ed wiped the sweat from his brow as he swung his axe to chop the last piece of wood

"Damn those women,"he grumbled to himself, "While they're inside sipping tea, I'm out here dying of heatstroke. My automail is probably melded to my skin right now."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" A voice said behind him. Ed turned around and saw his brother, eyes a soft pale gold-green, shaking his head in amusement. He scowled,

"Yeah? Well, you would too if you were in my position," he muttered irritably, "Goddammit, it's fucking hot!" he groaned. He turned to look at his brother, "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were inside helping Winry clean."

"Granny wants us to go shopping." He said nonchalantly, smirking fondly at the upcoming explosion.

"I'm going to throttle that old hag," Ed said through gritted teeth. Al chuckled,

"C'mon, Brother."

As they were walking through the pasture into town, Ed frowned in concern for his brother.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in this heat?" Ed asked for the millionth time. Al gave an exasperated sigh,

"Yes, Brother, for the last time, I'm fine." Ed's scowl only deeper.

"Geez, Brother, have a little more faith in me. I'm getting stronger every day."Al sighed. Ed smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm just looking out for you is all," Ed said gently, or as gently as he could get.

"Well, maybe you should look out for yourself for once. After all, you're still shorter than me," Al joked, pushing his brother's shoulder lightly. Ed mock-glared at him.

"Shut up," Ed said angrily, although the smirk he wore on his face suggested otherwise. "We're the same height," he said, lightly pushing Al back. Al gave a smug grin,

"Yeah, Brother, keep telling yourself that," he pushed Ed a little harder. Ed widened his eyes in hurt, although Al knew it was an act.

"Hey, I'm average height, you jerk!" he yelled indignantly, pushing Al's chest roughly, but not roughly enough to hurt. Unfortunately, both Al and Ed had forgotten how strong Ed actually was, and how lightweight Al still was. Al found himself falling and he started rolling down the hill in the soft grass.

"Wahh! Al, you weren't supposed to fall!" Ed freaked, as Al landed on his butt.

"Yeah, well, you know-," Al grimaced, rubbing his butt from the landing. Before he had time to get up, he heard Ed yell,

"Hang on, Brother! I'll help you!" Al looked up and briefly saw a flash of gold rolling down the hill and then he got knocked over again. Ed was now on top of Al, and Al was grimacing from the immense weight.

"Brother," he grunted.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get off me? You're crushing my ribs." he asked, slightly breathless. Ed jumped off of him guiltily, and then started patting his brother's torso to make sure nothing was hurt.

"Good," Ed sighed in relief, "I didn't hurt you." His eyes darkened at the thought and he started to stare off in the distance.

"Lucky me." Al said dryly, "How much do you weigh, Brother?"

"I dunno, why?" Ed mumbled.

"Because I think you need to lay off the apple pie for a while," Al teased, chuckling lightly. Ed's eyes brightened and he grinned,

"Or maybe _you're_ not getting _enough_ apple pie," Ed chortled.

"Well, then maybe you should try making some for me," Al retorted. Ed snorted,

"Yeah, right. You're telling me to _cook?_ I think I'll leave that to Winry." He stretched out on the soft grass, and put his hands behind his neck. Al decided to mimic this position. He stared at his brother's relaxed face, and how his eyes and hair were the same color as the sun. To him, his brother _was_ the sun. He warmed Al up on the inside every time they were close. His eyes grew soft as he watched his brother start to doze off next to him.

It was all so surreal.

How long had it been since they were able to just relax like this?

How long had it been since Al was able to feel his brother's skin, to cry with him when the reality finally came to them that they were free of their burdens, and to sleep alongside with him instead of watching him from an unfeeling suit of armor?

"It's like a dream, isn't it, Al?" Ed said quietly, reading his thoughts. "I had doubts if we would ever be able to do this again. Just relax, with all our worries gone," Al listened intently, "I didn't know what risks I would've had to take in order to get your body back. I would've risked my own life if I had to." Al sat up, and looked at his brother, a somber frown on his smooth face.

"What are you making that face for, Al?" Ed sat up, looking at his brother with concern.

"I wish you wouldn't say those types of things, Brother," Al sighed sadly. "I wouldn't want this body back if it meant that you had to sacrifice yourself." Ed furrowed his brow,

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically, then smiled at his brother to cheer him up, "I forgot. You're as selfless as they come," he said fondly. Al rolled his eyes,

"So are you, dummy," Al said, punching his brother in the arm. Ed's face faltered, and his eyes dulled over.

"It feels like the exact opposite sometimes," Ed breathed. Al's eyes hardened and he glared at his brother. Ed flinched from the sudden coldness coming from his younger brother. Al grabbed his shoulders.

"Ed, how much of an idiot are you? You're the most selfless person I know! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. You gave up something that you loved to fulfill your promise to me."

"I wouldn't call that selfless. I was just trying to make everything right again."

"For who? Yourself?"

"No! For you, moron!" Ed yelled outraged. Al smirked satisfactorily as realization dawned on Ed's face.

"And I couldn't be more grateful," Al said softly, wrapping his thin arms around his brother's broad shoulders. Ed stiffened at the contact, then quickly relaxed, returning the embrace. After a few seconds, Al finally stood up, and offered his brother his hand. Ed grabbed it and stood up. Al grinned widely,

"Race ya!" Al yelled, and started running.

"What?" Ed said dazed, then when he saw his brother's figure disappearing, he screamed "Hey! Al, you little cheater!" Ed sprinted after him, and quickly passed him by, giving him a mock-salute, with an arrogant grin on his face.

"No fair, Brother!" Al yelled indignantly, "You're faster than me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't run like a girl!" Ed taunted from behind. Al gave his brother a scathing glare.

"Yeah, well atleast I don't look like one!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you need to get a haircut!"

"Shut up! My hair's bad-ass!"

"That's just another way of saying you have no taste!"

* * *

Pinako stood on the front porch, smoking her pipe. She didn't turn around when she heard footsteps behind her, already knowing who it was.

"Are Ed and Al not back from shopping yet?" Winry asked, squinting her eyes to the horizon as if they might be returning that very second.

"They haven't gone shopping together in a long time," Pinako said fondly, "They probably won't be back for a while." Winry cocked her head, slightly confused. Pinako smiled at her wisely. "Winry, do you think you could wait out here until they get home? I'll get dinner started." Winry took in what her Granny said, and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'll wait for them to come home," she said softly, a smile starting to grace her features. She sat on the steps gracefully, and heard her grandmother go inside. She would wait for them as she always did, except this time she wasn't worried or anxious, and didn't care about being left out like always. In fact, she relished it. They could take as long as they needed because they deserved all the time in the world together. She sighed fondly to herself. The two most important men in her life had finally achieved their dream, and had finally come home to her. The people who deserved happiness more than anyone she knew.

Ed and Al.

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, I'm pretty proud of this one. I love all you review people! I know I don't say if often enough but I really appreciate all y'all's support. You are what keeps me going


End file.
